


(untitled Reylo oviposition fic)

by MidnightDoll90



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Birth control for everyone!, Chapters but no real plot, Consensual Tentacles, Consentacles, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, I end up talking about cervixes a lot in this, Knotting, Kylo shows up in chapter 3, Lactation Kink, Other, Oviposition, Oviposition and tentacles and knotting oh my, Pardon me while i pour all of my kinks into this hellhole of a story, Poor babby virgins, Protective Kylo Ren, Tentacles, Was dubcon but i edited it please don't be mad, holy shit i'm actually writing this, oviposition kink, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDoll90/pseuds/MidnightDoll90
Summary: Someone said "reylo" and "ovipositor" in the same sentence, and this monstrosity splorched from the depths of my brain. I'm sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey had only wanted some time to herself. So many new things at once. She'd never experienced this level of mental fatigue before. Master Luke sensed she was overwhelmed, and insisted she spend a few days exploring. He'd be on a supply run for a week or so, anyway. He'd warned her of various creatures to be aware of, but he'd missed one. One he wouldn't have had a reason to know about. This being paid particular attention to uterus-having types.

She'd felt drawn to this particular cave during her meditations. A sense that something inside was in pain, and needed her help. The cave held a beautiful thermal, bioluminescent pool. She never imagined she would encounter such a luxury. It hardly seemed real. Rey stripped off her clothes and delighted in the warm water. The pool's bottom emitted a soft blue glow, reminiscent of the lightsaber that had chosen her. As she relaxed, she could feel the creature call to her.

"I'm here to help, where are you?"

She didn't get a verbal response, only impressions. The creature's life was waning, but it had something very important to do before it died. 

Instead of sadness, a sense of calm washed over Rey. Whatever this creature needed, she would provide. She couldn't explain why it felt right, it simply did. Any thoughts or memories of the outside world became hazy. It was as if she only existed for this creature's purpose. Truthfully, Rey knew she didn't feel in control, but in the moment, she didn't quite care. Things had been so strange recently anyway, and this felt like a vacation.

Just as she closed he eyes, she felt something brush her leg. At first, she recoiled from the tentacle, but realized this was part of the creature she was here to assist. it moved across her hip, and settled below her belly button. A feeling of warmth spread throughout her abdomen. A tingling between her legs soon followed. She tried to pull away, but got a distinct impression from the creature to not be embarrassed. This was what needed to happen. A thicker, more distinctive tentacle surfaced. This one had ridges and bumps along the last 6 inches or so. The was like a little bowl with a small opening in the middle. Rey grasped it and ran her fingers along the surface. A thrill went up her spine when she felt it get firmer from her touch. She gripped tighter, and stroked it. Within a few seconds, the indentation at the tip filled with fluid, and the opening began to change. A small tube protruded, and shortly after, a marble-sized blue orb appeared. An egg! This being wanted Rey to incubate it's eggs! The tentacle on her belly lifted away slightly, and she got the impression of a question from the being. "Do you want this?" 

Rey thought for a moment. She had never given much thought to sex. Making connections of any kind with people on Jakku was risky, and the possibility of pregnancy made it far too dangerous. She could barely afford food, much less contraception. Thankfully, before she'd left for Ahch-To, General Leia had seen to her getting a contraceptive implant so she wouldn't have to deal with periods out in the middle of nowhere.  
"Plus, if you do end up in civilization and find someone you like, you won't have as much to worry about." She'd told Rey.  
She'd picked up some idea of what sex was supposedly like through porn holos on scavenged ships. There was always a surprising amount of it around, and she came across it when checking the functionality of projectors. Sometimes she just couldn't look away. One ship's previous owner had a fairly extensive collection of oviposition porn, and the participants certainly seemed to enjoy the process of receiving a brood, humans included. Rey would be lying to herself if she said hadn't fantasized about it more than once. She decided to go for it. She placed the tentacle back on her belly, and sent an affirmation to the being that she was willing.

It moved from her belly, lightly wrapped around her wrist, and led her to a soft, spongy mat in a more shallow section where her head could stay above water. once she laid down, the mat had a slight suction effect, making it hard to get up again. the tingling was getting more intense, She could feel her inner walls swell and slicken. Where had the other one gone? Rey was increasingly eager to feel those bumps and ridges inside her. Another two tentacles wrapped around her breasts, gently squeezing. She yelped in surprise when they started sucking her nipples, but soon relaxed again. She noticed however, that as they suckled, she began to have slight cramps, as if her period was starting. She'd had so few, with proper nourishment being scare, but she knew the feeling. Each cramp was soothed with a flicker of pleasure from her clit. But each flicker was a cry for attention. A smaller tentacle with a tongue-like appendage inside attached itself to the throbbing nerve bundle, and began to softly suckle as well. A breathy moan escaped Rey. She'd never made much sound when she was exploring herself. Even with somewhere as remote as her makeshift home on Jakku, she didn't want to attract attention when she was most vulnerable.  
Her moans grew a little bolder as the creature continued to lick slow circles on her clit. Pleasure was overtaking Rey. Her hips jerked involuntarily. The textured tentacle made a return, prodding at her entrance.

"Please, I'm ready. I need you inside me."

It obliged, nuzzling her opening and coating itself in her wetness. It tentatively pushed in. It had been a while since Rey had stretched her hymen with her fingers. She'd even torn it a little, but it was still stubborn. The tentacle nudged and prodded. Rey gritted her teeth slightly, It was a bit painful, but she knew just beyond that was pure bliss. She pushed her hips up from the mat as much as she could, and took a few deep breaths. The creature pulled back, concerned,

"I can handle it, I promise."

She spread her legs wider. Another pair of tentacles wrapped around and suspended them. The tentacle returned to her opening. Rey helped guide it in from a slightly different angle, and finally it slipped inside. The phallus nestled firmly against the sensitive spot on her front wall. Rey gasped, and let out a giddy laugh. 

Even shallow thrusts caused Rey to curl her toes. She rocked her hips as the creature worked its way deeper. Once all the way in, it sealed itself around her cervix. This felt... Different. Not bad, just different. However, the mild pains were getting more intense. Of course, the neck of her womb would have to dilate a bit to get the eggs in. 

A remedy to the pain was on it's way. The base of the phallus, closer to her opening, swelled greatly, putting exquisitely deep pressure on Rey's g spot. She relished in the feeling of being stretched. She squeezed her muscles and ground her hips on the even more prominent ridges and bumps.

She could feel the little egg tube working its way in deeper. She was more open now, and the tube made its own lubricant. The sensation was fascinating. Not that she could concentrate on it too specifically.  
The little tongue on her clit worked it's way under her hood, were the most sensitive parts hid. It was all perfect. And all too much. A powerful orgasm flooded Rey. As her walls spasmed, the first egg was pushed into her. As she calmed down, more made their way through. The feeling of the soft orbs passing into her was surprisingly soothing. She slowed her breathing. The clitoral stimulation had mercifully reduced to light, slow licks, and the being's knot remained firmly in place. The other tentacles continued to knead her breasts. Rey watched the bioluminescent light from the pool dance on the ceiling, and drifted into a peaceful state.

After about half an hour, her womb was noticeably filled with eggs. A gush of fluid followed it. The phallus softened and withdrew slowly, and Rey was left exhausted. she looked down at her distended belly. The creature touched a tentacle to it one last time, thanking her. Rey then felt the life pass out of it. Like many water creatures, it died after mating. Reality, which Rey had so rarely lost track of, was setting in. How was she supposed to get these things out of her? Would they get bigger? How would she explain how this happened? Who would be able to help her with this?


	2. Chapter 2

Rey awoke in the cave to find her belly had swollen significantly. Unused to the extra weight, she stumbled when she tried to stand. Hunger pangs wracked her insides. Though not an unfamiliar sensation, these had the added distinction of being drained of nutrients from the inside. It must be how the eggs were growing so quickly. On top of that, she was dreadfully dehydrated.She dressed again, or tried to, anyway. Her trousers wouldn't fit over her new belly, and her shirt didn't cover it. Her new vest had trouble fitting over her swelling breasts. Covering her top half would have to do. There were no other humanoids around. She just wanted any coverage against the island's winds.

After steadying herself against the dizzying thirst and newly acquired roundness, she made her way to a freshwater spring outside. She collapsed to her knees, and drank so quickly she coughed on some water gone down the wrong pipe. Food could wait a little while. 

Rey laid back against a rock and rubbed her belly. Closing her eyes, she tried to connect with the creatures surely growing inside of her. To her surprise, she felt no actual signs of life. They must be unfertilized, like the porg eggs she and Luke often ate for breakfast. It was a relief, but still a bit sad. Had the creature who had used the last of it's energy to deposit the eggs inside her died for nothing?  
"I suppose not everything happens for a reason." she whispered to the gelatinous orbs in her womb.  
The loneliness was creeping back. Luke would only be gone a short while, right?  
Suddenly, she was overcome by the need to get back inside the cave, and stay there. Someone was watching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So Kylo is implied in this chapter. He really will be in the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey can feel someone far off is watching her, and getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo shows up and is in for quite a surprise

There was no use in kidding herself. Rey knew Kylo Ren could seek her out through the Force. This had to be the presence she felt watching her. He was getting closer. She had led him to Luke after all. Maybe she could finish him off before Luke came back. No, she couldn't. Rey knew Leia would be devastated, even after the atrocities he'd committed. Luke had begrudgingly wanted to give him another chance as well. Rey had to admit that she had great difficulty wanting to see any humanity in him. And yet, something about him was intriguing.

Kylo Ren had been trying to meditate while recovering in a bacta tank after his defeat on Starkiller Base, if only to distract himself from his shame. He had truly failed in every regard. Weakened after murdering his father, losing his greatest chance to find his old mentor, a most valuable prisoner slipping from his grasp. When he finally let go for a moment, the image of the girl's imaginary island in a churning ocean came into view. He stayed with it. Slowly, a path became clear. Luke was there. The scavenger was there with him. He had to go. He had to finish ridding the galaxy of the Jedi. if the girl wouldn't join him, she would have to die as well.

Rey steadied herself as she got back into the cave. Her balance was still disrupted by the eggs. To make matters worse, the cramps had started again. Without the eggs being fertilized, there was no reason for them to stay in her body. Her body was trying to dislodge them. She tried to breath slowly, and keep from panicking. This couldn't be as painful as birthing a human child, these were just small eggs after all, but she knew people could die from such things. She'd been alone all her life, but doing this alone felt especially terrifying. She removed what little clothing she had, and slipped back into the thermal pool in an attempt to find comfort. Everything felt like it was closing in.

Kylo landed on the rocky island away from the small settlement he'd spotted. He couldn't sense his old master, but he could sense the scavenger girl. Hiding, scared, and... in pain? He knew he shouldn't care. Compassion was a trick of the light, and should be snuffed out of him. She'd done nothing but ruin his plans and damage his pride. As much as he hated himself for it, he did care. He raced towards a small cave in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finds Rey, and inklings of sexytimes appear

Rey could feel him getting closer, and there was nothing she could do. It felt like the Force was conspiring against her. Another pain lanced through her as she tried to calm herself in the pool. Channeling the sensation and her anger at the ridiculous situation, she slid a sizable boulder across the cave floor with the Force. She took a few deep breaths. Afraid of what she might find, she gingerly pressed two fingers into her vagina to examine herself. She was at first surprised at how soft her cervix was, but the assumed it would have to be for the eggs to move out. The little divot of an opening in the middle seemed about the same size as always, though. But the pains were getting closer together. This had been going on for over an hour, with no results. Rey slowly got to her feet, and began to pace. Maybe she could somehow stun Ren, steal his ship to strand him, and get medical attention.  
As she paced, another sensation returned: the warmth between her legs.  
"No! This is so wrong! Why now?" She whispered.  
It must be some sort of hormonal reaction from the eggs, as if they produced an aphrodisiac. Pleasure to ease the pain. As the next cramp peaked, her theory proved true. Rey couldn't help the moan that escapes her as a soft throbbing settled into her clit. She regained control and braced herself for whatever was next.

Kylo made his way to the entrance of the small cave. He waited a moment, trying to compose himself. He wasn't here to help the scavenger girl. If necessary, he'd take her to medical on a First Order ship, and she'd never leave his sight again. He strode in with more confidence, and once again, sensed her pain. Then, something else. Something that made him stumble, made his breath catch. Followed by a soft, breathy moan he'd heard in a forbidden dream. Kylo knew she was just around the next turn where the cave opened into a chamber.  
He begrudgingly gave in the her little siren's call, even though he was certain this was a trap.  
He found his scavenger standing stark naked and braced against a rock, but with the same piercing, defiant eyes he'd known on Starkiller Base. He only had a moment to be perplexed by her swollen abdomen.  
Rey reached forwards, catching him and holding him in place with the force the same way he'd done to her before.  
"Whatever it is you've come for, I'm not giving it to you."  
Just then, another pain ripped through Rey, causing her to strengthen her grip on Kylo. The ripple of pleasure that followed caused her to lose her hold. With it, Kylo felt a rush of blood to his loins. What the hell was going on here?  
Trying to hide his discomfort at the bulge in his tight pants, he got to his feet.  
"Neither of us are going anywhere until you explain whatever this is. Did I do this to you?"  
Rey was dumbfounded by such a question.  
"What? Do you not know how normal human babymaking works?"  
"Of course I do!" Kylo shot back. "It's just, women in the First Order won't go near me because there's a rumor that if I breath on them too hard, I'll get them pregnant. Because of how strong I am in the Force. I know it's most likely not true, but with of us being so Force-sensitive, the situation seemed more plausible."  
"Oh, I see. I'm sure women avoiding you has nothing to do with you being generally repugnant."  
Rey shot back.  
"So is that mine or not?"  
"No!"  
"Is it that traitor's?"  
Rey gritted her teeth through another pain.  
"FINN! His name is Finn, and he's in a coma thanks to you. Even if we'd had a chance to get around to anything, it's no business of yours. Not to mention, I met both of you within 48 hours roughly three standard weeks ago. How would I bring a human baby to term in that time? Mmmm..." she tried to stifle a moan.  
"Look, this is all pretty beyond logic to me. If it's not a human baby what is it?"  
"Eggs."  
"I knew you had an interesting streak in you."  
"Shut up. Don't look at me like that."  
"You'll want my help."  
"I'd rather die."  
"You won't die, but you"ll definitely want my help sooner or later."  
Rey glanced down to notice the bulge between Kylo's legs. The purpose behind her uninvited arousal was starting to make more sense


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn discussions and cock! I'll write the actual full blown naughtiness later tonight, I promise.

"How exactly would you know how to help in this situation?" Rey asked.  
"You can find just about anything on the holonet."  
"So porn, then?"  
Kylo tried to put on a smirk, but ultimately looked away, embarrassed after all.  
"So, innocent little scavengers know about porn, huh?"  
"Jakku isn't the most savory place in the galaxy. I found out about quite a few things scavenging those ships. I'm more surprised you know about this kind of thing."  
"What, you think I'm a prude?"  
"I don't know what to think about yo- ahah!" with that, Rey could feel an egg pressing down, wanting to make it's way out. The pleasure that followed made her knees shake. Beads of wetness were trailing down her inner thighs.  
"Please let me help. I'll make this good for you."  
Rey could hardly believe herself, but she was willing to hear him out.  
"What would you have to do?"  
"We'll" He clenched his hands and closed his eyes for a moment. He hadn't ever imagined having to say this out loud. "I'd... put my... penis in you..."  
"As is customary during sex, from what I understand." Rey said mockingly. This was too weird. She couldn't stay quiet.  
"That's my understanding as well, may I continue?"  
Rey rolled her eyes.  
"What happens on the holonet is that the sex helps the process along, so the eggs can come out easier. Once one is out, the rest follow easily."  
"Why the blazes is this a porn genre?"  
"You know how turned on you are right now. That only gets better. While the eggs come out, you'll be in ecstasy the whole time."  
Not a bad deal. Rey had to admit, she was glad to not be alone in this.  
"Generally the woman is either on top or taking from behind-"  
"I get to be on top, and you have to be naked too. I hate holos where all the man does is unzip his trousers."  
Kylo was a bit caught off guard.  
"You mean it? We can do this?"  
"Given the circumstances, yes."  
Kylo removed his new cape and outer armor, and Rey walked towards him. As many times as he'd fantasized about Rey this still felt a little strange.  
"You're really sure about this? I thought you saw me as monster."  
"I do, Ow! Ohhh... Kylo pleeaase." she braced herself against him.  
He could have come right then hearing her say that.  
Rey found herself pushing off Kylo's suspenders and untucking his shirt. Kylo pulled it off the rest of the wayb and Rey ran her hands over his chest. She glanced at the blaster wound scar on his sideb and finally got a good look at the faint facial scar she was responsible for.  
"We'll deal with that later. Just fuck these eggs out of me."  
Kylo's hands moved to his zipper.  
"Sounds perfect"  
It was always a little awkward getting the leather trousers off.  
Once he did, Rey put her fingers on the band of his pants. Both of their breaths shuddered a bit.  
"Go on, don't get shy on me now, scavenger." he said softly.  
She pulled them down, revealing his thick, hard cock. The bulbous, pink head caught her attention. That would take some work to get inside of her. The tentacle creature didn't have that. Rey fought the urge to taste the clear liquid oozing from the tip.  
He took her hand and ran it over a small bump on his abdomen. Just so you know, this is for birth control, so I can't make you pregnant"  
"No matter how hard you breath on me?" Rey smiled, lightly grazing his arm with her fingers.  
"Ohh..." was all Kylo could manage.  
Rey pushed Kylo back against the wall.  
"Ok, monster, let's do this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexytimes and eggs! Seggsytimes?  
> Yeah. It finally happens in this one.

Rey let her instincts take control. The eggs needed to come out, and there was no time to let shame interfere. She relished the lust-filled glint in Kylo's eyes, mixed with just a touch of fear. She was pressed against his chest, but he'd barely made a move on her.  
"You can touch me, you know."  
"I still can barely believe this is happening. I... I've never done this before"  
"What, work eggs out of a woman?"  
"Well, no, but I mean, any of this."  
Rey reached up to brush stray hairs from Kylo's face, almost feeling bad about the scar she'd left there.  
"To be fair, I haven't with another human. My intro to sex was with the tentacle beast that got me into this mess. We'll figure it out."  
Another damned pain. Rey could feel the eggs pressing down now. Kylo wrapped his arm around her lower back as Rey dug her nails into his shoulders. It was almost too much for him, especially as Rey's groans of pain through gritted teeth turned into gasps of near ecstasy.  
Once it had passed, she laid against him to catch her breath. Kylo held her closer, enveloping her in both arms.He admired her ability to face this bizarre situation so calmly.  
"You're taking this all so well, scavenger."  
Rey huffed, amused and slightly annoyed that he wouldn't use her name.  
"It's not so bad, actually."  
"Having the eggs in you, or what we're doing?"  
She smirked and ran her hands down his arms. "Let's get to the water. It's more comfortable for me there."  
Rey took Kylo's hand and led him to the warm pool with the soft blue glow. They had waded in until the water was just above Rey's knees. Another pain. They were getting much closer together now. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was getting a little nervous about what would come next. Kylo once again held Rey to him, her back to his chest. His cock just so happening to press against the top of her ass. A thrill ran through both of them, and Rey started to grind against him as the pain relented and heat flickered across her belly and down her thighs. Kylo put his face into Rey's hair and groaned. He drew his hands across her belly. How many of these could be in her? How big were they? Was he really going to be any help to her during all this?  
"Do you know if you're getting closer to getting them out?"  
"Well, I can check. There's really no graceful way for me to do this."  
Rey sat down in the water, and spread her legs. Kylo seemed torn between taking it all in and averting his gaze.  
"It's alright, you can watch."  
He knelt down in the water between her legs. Rey slipped two fingers inside her eager body. She was so warm and ready. Her womb had drawn up a bit with her arousal, and she was having trouble reaching it with her belly in the way. She managed to brush the opening with her fingertips. It did feel more open.  
"I um, I need longer fingers to really tell."  
"I just happen to have some."  
Kylo took her by the hips, and pulled her closer. The smooth pebbles under the water tickled Rey's back as he did so. They gazed into each other's eyes as he explored her folds. Rey bucked onto his hand as he thumbed her clit. He wondered how so many lovers found the prominent little nub hard to locate. Finally, he pressed two fingers inside.  
"Oh yes. All the way in."  
Her body gave him a welcoming squeeze.  
Kylo relished in her pleasure, but he had a job to do. He pressed as deep as he could, until he came upon a round something with an opening in the middle.  
"Whoa. Is that it? He asked, tracing the soft, round part with his finger."  
It felt surprisingly good.  
"Mmmm. Yes, that's it."  
Pain lanced through Rey's abdomen yet again, and Kylo felt the opening in the middle get bigger. He could fit both fingertips in, and he realized he was touching one of the eggs. Rey's muscles squeezed around him and the opening conceded a bit more. It must be almost half way out.  
Rey caught her breath and they made eye contact again.  
"This is really happening" He said  
Rey took a deeper breath and exhaled slowly.  
"This is really happening"  
"I have to be getting close. It feels like a lot of pressure. Has this gotten too strange for you yet?"  
Kylo withdrew his fingers, grabbed Rey's hips, and pulled her onto his lap, his cock still rock hard.  
"I'm ready whenever you are."  
Rey positioned herself and rolled her hips, gliding her slick opening against his shaft. She was beyond ready.  
She stroked him, and the both moaned. Kylo gave her ass a squeeze. He took his cock by the base to steady it for her. Rey put her hands on his shoulders and prepared to sink down on him. She rocked her opening on the bulbous head of his cock. The girth was a lot to manage. Somehow this was more difficult to get on than the tentacle had been. She managed to get to the crest of his head, and then couldn't go further without pain.  
"Don't push yourself too hard Rey, we can go slowly." Kylo assured her. She was surprised by his patience.  
They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and he kissed her. A slow, deep kiss. Just what they both needed. Rey's body relaxed, and more slickness formed around Kylo. After a slight position adjustment, Rey sank down on him with a blissful stretch. Kylo felt more alive than he'd ever remembered. It was more than just a purely physical connection. Their Force signatures flowed together as their bodies met. Each felt the other's ecstasy. It was all too intense to last very long. Rey's womb bore down again, and Kylo felt her pain as if he'd been kicked in the gut. The wave of pleasure afterwards nearly brought them both to climax. Rey was having trouble keeping her balance.  
Her swollen belly made being on top less fun than she anticipated.  
"Let's try something else."  
They uncoupled, and Rey waded over to the spongy mat where she'd been gifted with the eggs in the first place, and laid down on her back. Kylo followed quickly, and they eased back into a steady rhythm. This was much better.  
Neither of them could hold back once the next pain came. Rey seemed to push Kylo out of her with the spasms of her climax, and his cock poured hot cum all over her opening and belly. But something else had come out with it. Once they had both recovered a bit, Rey noticed a curious new sensation in her belly and between her legs. Much milder, very close together contractions, and a near-constant pressure in her-  
"Oh!" she squealed, as an egg popped out of her, followed quickly by several more.  
Kylo couldn't help but stare as the slick, translucent blue orbs emerged from her body. They just kept coming. It was mesmerizing.  
He held one up, and handed it to Rey. It fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. Big enough for her to feel full and stretched, but not enough to hurt. Her body was doing all of the work for her, she didn't even need to push. She was coming down from her first climax, and she could feel the pleasure simmering again as the eggs moved against that sweet spot inside of her.  
"Good?" Kylo asked, regaining a bit of composure.  
"Oh, yes." Rey said in a dreamy murmur.  
Kylo lay down beside her, and pulled her into his arms. He kissed along her neck, like he'd wanted to from the minute he saw her. Rey mewled at his attentions, just like he knew she would. This was going to take a while, he'd might as well keep her occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not done yet


End file.
